The Demon With In
by bloodyrose10101
Summary: After Sasuke leaves, Sakura finds out that she contains a demon with in her. She also found out she was adopted and that her real parents are dead. When Sasuke returns to the village to see Sakura he may not like what he finds.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so it may suck.

Sakura sat stairing into the distance. It had been 2 weeks since Sasuke had left. She felt acward. She felt as if she had no feeling. Her parents were dead. Well her foster parents. She had found out when her foster parents were slowly dying that she was adopted. Her heart had left with Sasuke and her every essence of love had left with her foster parents. Not only that but now she felt as if she could trust no one. Not only had they lyed about her true self, but just like Naruto she had a demon inside her, why else would she have pink hair? It was a dark black-pink pheonix, Draeonia. She felt she could trust no one. Love no one. She was an unessary existance. Her tears had all dried. Even if she tried, she could not cry. She wanted to find that special place right now. The place that everyone longed to be. Somewhere they belong.

"Good mooooooorrrrnnnnnnniiiiiinggggg Sakura-Chan!!!!" Naruto tackeled Sakura in a giant hug.

"Naruto...can't...breathe!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry."

"Hnn, whatever."

"Sakura-Chan?"

"What?"

"You seem...different."

"I feel different."

"Is it because you started training with Grannie Tsunade."

"No."

"Is it becuase of the teme?"

"..." Sakura looked down covering her eyes with her bangs.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't even care about that bastard anymore. I actually dislike him, maybe even hate him."

0.0

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke who was sent on a mission for Orochimaru to spy on Sakura. Even though he didn't know why Orochimaru would want to spy on Sakura, but he kind of enjoyed it. Hearing her say those last couple of words had shattered him. He decided to pay Sakura a little visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating people! I had a math test coming up(I suck at math) and I had about 12 big projects, well maybe not that many but you get the point.

Sakura knew someone was there. She had felt there pressence a long time ago. Not only did she know someone was there but she knew exactly who ot was. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura did multiple training drills until it must have looked to Sasuke as if she had run out of chakra. Little did he know that she still had plenty resrved from the demon. The pheonix was practically almost begging to come out. Sakura was a great actress so she quickly thought of an idea that suited her talents.

Sakura sat on a tree stump, pretending that she was exausted. She took out a single kunai and began to wipe the blood off it. She smirked satisfied with her job, she took out more kunai. She tied her ninja string to the kunai so quikly that not even a Sharingon could catch it. She jumped up, closed her eyes and threw the kunai just as Itatchi had.

Sasuke grimancced, she knew that he was there, but why do that, to show off? He suddenly felt tight ninga stings strangeling his body, of course! The kunai embedded in the ground and with them the string making a tough force to beat.

"What do want Uchiha? Did you want support from Konoha or something? Al I know is that you chose the wrong girl by far to do it!!!"

"I actually came to see you. You see I need someone to help me rivive my clan and-"

"Then go find a friendly little whore to fuck!!!"

"You aren't a whore Sakura-Chan."

"Oh so now you call me Sakura-Chan. Why do you even need me? I remember you spicifically calling me a pathetic weakling who diserves no ones respect."

Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed pushing a kunai slightly into his neck, causing him to bleed.

"I found your clan was murdered from the start, just like mine, not to mention your true clan's kage-genkai."

Sasuke shivered. If looks could kill he'd be a very dead man. "Also I little bird told me that you posses a demon, a very powerful one infact. And didn't you say you would always love me?" Sasuke gave her big pupy dog eyes.

"I did, but the Sasuke that I loved and do anything for is dead. Besides, why would I help Itatchi?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not like him! I have a heart, I care-"

"Stop the bull shit!!! Just like Itatchi you betrayed your village, you left seeking power just as he did!!! All I see infront of me is a reflection of Itatchi!!!! All along all you did was become the man you saught to kill!!" Sakura glared at him with the intent to kill." I will kill him!" She thought. "I will-" an amence amount of pain shoot through her. She knew what was happening. The demon was taking over, and the worst part of it all, she wanted it to.

Sasuke looked at Sakura backing away from him. She was gripping her head. Sasuke just stared until she tipped back her head and roared in pain. Black and dark pink blotches of fire began to in-circle her body. All of a sodden she glared back at Sasuke and hollared,"I will show you what it's like to watch someone you care about turn into a monster!"

That's it for now please review. I hoped you liked it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I was really pised off with some of these reviews I got. I mean don't you people have a heart? (Anime tears) Okay so I only got 1 bad review but hey, when a girls pissed she's pissed! Oh and some people asked me where the SasukexSakura pairing was. I never said this was a Sasuke Sakura story. If I get enough reviews asking for 1 then heck I'll change it. Who knows. I might change it any way. Mua ha ha!!!

Recap

"Stop the bull shit!!! Just like Itatchi you betrayed your village, you left seeking power just as he did!!! All I see infront of me is a reflection of Itatchi!!!! All along all you did was become the man you saught to kill!!" Sakura glared at him with the intent to kill." I will kill him!" She thought. "I will-" an amence amount of pain shoot through her. She knew what was happening. The demon was taking over, and the worst part of it all, she wanted it to.

Sasuke looked at Sakura backing away from him. She was gripping her head. Sasuke just stared until she tipped back her head and roared in pain. Black and dark pink blotches of fire began to in-circle her body. All of a sodden she glared back at Sasuke and hollared,"I will show you what it's like to watch someone you care about turn into a monster!"

Sakura glared her vision turned dark red and she growled. Even if the image of Sasuke wasn't clear, she could tell he was standing in front of her, shaking like th pathetic dog he was!

"How funny is this!" sakura laughed. "You used to call me weak and now here you stand. Shaking in my presence. You pathetic, weak-" Sakura was cut off as a kunai wizzed by her head. She glared over at Sasuke to find his curse mark begining to spread and rapidly at that. She laughed. This would be fun.

"Don't you dare call me weak!!!!!" Sasuke hollared.

"Why not you know it's true! No wonder you haven't killed Itatchi yet."

Sasuke lunged at her with his black chidori but missed. Sakura swirled around and gave him a round house kick to the head. The blow was so strong that it sent him through numerous trees. Sakura smirked as he caughed up blood. Her eyes shined with blood lust. Sasuke had never seen this side of Sakura. It scared him.

"Aww!!" Sakura mused. "Is the great Sasuke Uchiha scared of wittle Sakura Haruno?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me Uchiha!"

"Fine!!"

Sakura's eyes inlarged as Sasuke's curse mark spread across his body. She had never seen his second state, she had only heard stories about it from Naruto. She smirked. Then again he gadn't seen any of her forms. She closed her eyes and the demons power ingulfe her. She could feel the demonetic energy nawing away at her escence but she was not only fisically but mentally strong so she kept the full side affects at bay.

"So Uchiha, you've finally come out of your shell and shown me second state huh? Well guess what I would like to give you a little demonstation of my power!!" Sakura closed her eyes again and realeased that power. She felt her shirt tear in the back, creating small wing slits. The phenox's firery black wings sprung from her back. They reteated flames. When she glared at Sasuke the flames grew twice the size. Her hair, now a blood red , slightly floated from the force of Chakra. She began to focus. Sasuke could tell she was preparing for an attack and upped his gaurd.

Sakura opened her eyes. As soon as they had opened a crater from all her chakra. Her eye whites were black and her cornea had morphed into a red lightning bolt shape.

"Come. Our are you to scared of me to do so."

The 2 charged each other and the battle began.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been getting a couple of requests for longer chapters. I mean I would love to make them longer people but then I wouldn't be able to up date so much. I try to update as much as I can with school and stuff. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating. I want to apoligize to everyone. To make it up to you this chapter will be longer than the others. ALSO this is the LAST chapter okay.

Recap

Sakura's eyes inlarged as Sasuke's curse mark spread across his body. She had never seen his second state, she had only heard stories about it from Naruto. She smirked. Then again he gadn't seen any of her forms. She closed her eyes and the demons power ingulfe her. She could feel the demonetic energy nawing away at her escence but she was not only fisically but mentally strong so she kept the full side affects at bay.

"So Uchiha, you've finally come out of your shell and shown me second state huh? Well guess what I would like to give you a little demonstation of my power!!" Sakura closed her eyes again and realeased that power. She felt her shirt tear in the back, creating small wing slits. The phenox's firery black wings sprung from her back. They reteated flames. When she glared at Sasuke the flames grew twice the size. Her hair, now a blood red , slightly floated from the force of Chakra. She began to focus. Sasuke could tell she was preparing for an attack and upped his gaurd.

Sakura opened her eyes. As soon as they had opened a crater from all her chakra. Her eye whites were black and her cornea had morphed into a red lightning bolt shape.

"Come. Our are you to scared of me to do so."

The 2 charged each other and the battle began.

Sasuke had his black chidori and Sakura had the Pheonix's flames covering her arms. They charged each other and collided. The 2 attacks caused the sourounding area to become heavy with chakra. Sakura glared. She hadn't expected Sasuke to be this strong. "it does'nt matter!" She thought. I _**will**_kill him!!!!!" She pushed her attack in further trying to make contact. All she managed to do was cause his chidori to disapear causing him to jump back.

Sakura growled. It wasn't good enough. It was a start though. She smirked as she remembered a lesson with Kuranai...

_Flash Back_

_Sakura glared at Kuranai, panting heavily. _

_"Sakura." Kuranai yelled. "Remember. Genjutso is not your weakness. Infact, it is one of your strong points. Use it!"_

_Sakura quikly formed some hand signs and smirked. She would not loose, even if it killed her._

_End Flash back_

Sakura quickly leapt back, using the pheonix's chakra to give her some extra distance. She landed low and instantly performed a hand seal. She laughed.

"What so funny?"

"This!" A second Sakura came up behind him and gave him a good side kick. When it landed she could here his ribs crack. The kick sent him flying through 1-2-3-4 trees. She never had that kind of power. "It must be the pheonix's." she thought. She smirked. "You do remember what my best ability besides chakra control Sasuke?"

"Genjutsu." He growled.

"That's right!" Sakura said playfully. She formed some more hand signs and faded into a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Sasuke scanned the area desperatly trying to find the pink haired kunochi. All of a sudden his body numbed. "Shit!'' he yelled. He felt himself being pulled into the genjutso. He opened his eyes when all the swirling and nashia stopped. He was bound by some kind of chakra enhanced cherry blossoms. "It suits her just perfectly." He scowled. All of sudden flashes of Sakura's demon appeared, until it stood fully infront of him. It was growling. It was slowly bent its head down and stabbed him ruffly with its jagged beak and he amedietly caught flame. He screamed out in pain. Even though it was only a genjutso it heart so damn bad.

Back in reality Sakura sat smirking at the screaming Sasuke. She pulled a kunai and twirled it around her fingers. She sent some demonetic chakra through it. "You die now!" She screamed.

Blood flew into the air only it wasn't Sasuke's. Sakura gasped as Sasuke sat staring at her. Eyes smiling with a murderous intent. She was sitting there with his katana/chidori attack plunged through. Small sparks himmed around the area. Sakura coughed a mouthful of blood and fell, apparently dead.

Sasuke sheated his katana and laughed at her dead figure. "Your dtill weak, now matter how many times you tell your self otherwise." Sasuke turned around and began to walk away until a strong death chakra even darker than his curse mark chakra filled the air. He turned around and smirked. "Wouldn't she ever give up?"

Sakura stood there, souronded by black chakra. It was one of the strongest forces he had ever felt.

"I swear!" Sakura hollared. "I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!" She charged at him with tripple the speed attacking and trying to destroy every part she could reach. She finally jumped back and began to form a hand sign.

"Before you die I want to show you my most powerful attack." Cherry Blossoms covered Sakura's arm but soon became a rapid spinning motoin like a small tornado. It glowed pink momentarily but then turned a jet black. "Cherry Blossom Death Sentence!!!" Sasuke had no time to react and was killed in a matter of milli-seconds.

Sakura stared at the dead form of the Uchiha. She had gotton her revenge, but was this what she trully wanted?

That's it, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Authors Note News on New Chapter!

Sorry, Author's Note

Okay, alot of people have been asking me to do another chapter, but, I have writers block (Anime Tears)

Please give me your ideas for another chapter, sequel, story, ANYTHING!!! I luv you all!!! (I am not gay or by)

So pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase give me some ideas, I'll try to pull together anotherchapter in the mean time, so see 'yall soon!!

-bloodyrose10101


	6. Chapter 5

Okay! So I'm gonna try for another chapter and a sequel!! YESSSSS!!

Recap

"I swear!" Sakura hollared. "I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!" She charged at him with tripple the speed attacking and trying to destroy every part she could reach. She finally jumped back and began to form a hand sign.

"Before you die I want to show you my most powerful attack." Cherry Blossoms covered Sakura's arm but soon became a rapid spinning motoin like a small tornado. It glowed pink momentarily but then turned a jet black. "Cherry Blossom Death Sentence!!!" Sasuke had no time to react and was killed in a matter of milli-seconds.

Sakura stared at the dead form of the Uchiha. She had gotton her revenge, but was this what she trully wanted?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the trees)

Itatchi watched the fight with a sence of utter fasination and shock. He had seen the pink haired girl in Sasuke's memories, and she seemed like nothing more than a dead weight, a pathetic and unworthy shinobi, but... Itatchi stared fascinated.

Not only was she obnoxiously strong, but she carried a demon wihin her. This would be very interesting.

She had managed to kill his brother, a very dificult chalenge. He smirked, he had been wrong to spare his brother. He was week.

Or...

This girl happend to be very strong.

Itatchi briefly remembered the fact that when Orochimaru had been part of the Akatsuki, he had been forced to reviel the way to use that resurection jutsu that he had prized. Sasuke was more useful alive than dead, and he needed a lure for the pink haired nin.

Itatchi smirked, then he dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura kneeled over and threw up.

Even though it had been Sasuke, the bastard who had left her on the bench and almost killed Naruto, she felt sick to her core. Sakura was a medic ninja. She SAVED people, she didn't kill them. Infact, she'd never killed anyone before-

Well, before _this_ she hadn't ever killed someone before.

And her team mate, she'd killed her team mate. She bid herself a look at Sasuke's dead body. He looked so peaceful, like back when he was in Konoh-

Sakura leaned over and threw up again.

After her stomach was thoroughly emptied, Sakura opened her eyes. She felt awful. She felt evil an alone. She felt like Sasuke.

Sakura choked back the lump in her throat, forcing down a sob.

She would avenge his death. No, she wouldn't avenge the "new" Sasuke. She'd avenge the old one. The one who used to lie next to Naruto and her on missions. The one who used to follow them to Ichiraku's for ramen. The one who would do anything to protect his friends.

Sakura clenched her fist. She would avenge THAT Sasuke Uchiha.

She stood up, brushing off the dirt that clung to her. She bid herself one last look at the dead Uchiha before turning around to go train.

If she wanted to kill Itatchi she'd need to be stronger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the dead of night. No one would know that he was there. Itatchi Uchiha carefully picked up the dead body of his younger brother, carrying him over to the sacrifice needed to perform the resurection jutsu.

Itatchi quickly performed the multiple hand signs, then, placing his now glowing hands over his brother, he breathed life back into the dead Uchiha.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he was greeted by his brother. He didn't want to kill him anymore, he didn't know what he wanted.

Itatchi turned and smiled at him. "Hello Sasuke. You're going to help me catch someone. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded. "Who?"

Itatchi smirked. "You don't need to know her name. You'll recognize her by her pink hair."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! It's done now for REAL. I'm gonna make a sequel for it though so look out for my upcoming story

**Bloody Blossoms**

Thanks for staying with me through the whole story. I really appreciate it!!

-bloodyrose10101

Please Review


End file.
